La Decisión Del Destino
by ZeldaBH
Summary: Link ha muerto y a dejado sola a zelda, que pasara ahora que ella regrese a continuar sus estudios a la academia smash?, aceptara la propuesta de Ike? pésimo sumario, contiene zelink y ikexzelda.
1. Prologo

este es mi trillonesimo fanfic que escribo pero el primero que publico porque los demás son hechos al aventón la verdad, sin embargo en este hay algo que me dice que lo haga "bien hecho" sobre todo la trama que se me ocurrió, y cuando eres escritor cuando te llega la idea o la aprovechas y la escribes o la dejas ir para que otra persona se le ocurra , en fin son bienvenidos todos los reviews y no olviden mencionar las faltas de ortografía que tenga para poder modificarla, , todos los personajes de, super smash bros melee/brawl no me pertenecen, escribo esto por diversión y solo por diversión así que por favor disfruten de esta dramática historia .

LA DECISION DEL DESTINO

**::PROLOGO::**

Zelda no podía creer lo que había escuchado por parte de sus mensajeros, habían llegado terribles noticias a Hyrule, se traba del héroe del tiempo, antes de que eso sucediera, la princesa de Hyrule tenía una relación amorosa con el héroe, desde hace tiempo la había pretendido hasta que ella lo acepto como su pareja, para ella era casi imposible verlo como algo más que amigo, pero era algo que también deseaba en los más profundo de su corazón, ella era de la realeza no podía darse a notar lo que sentía por el héroe, así que cuando se hicieron novios ella era realmente feliz, no le hacía falta nada en su vida, pero también sabia que Link como protector de Hyrule debía asistir a batallas y dirigir sus ejércitos, antes de irse a una batalla al reino del crepúsculo se despidió de su querida princesa .

Link, es que no entiendo porque te tienes que ir, no me dejes.. –Suplico zelda mientras miraban las estrellas desde el jardín principal del castillo.-

Zelda..Debes entender que si no lo hago yo, si no me enfrento con el enemigo, los soldados no tendrán muchas posibilidades de vencer solos, debo ayudarles, amo este reino así como tú y por ningún motivo permitiré que la paz que hay aquí desaparezca por completo. –Le contesto el héroe del tiempo tomando la mano de la princesa—

¿Pero..Vas a regresar verdad? –pregunto zelda temerosa de la respuesta que recibiría.

-Link suspiro profundamente, no sabía que responderle, no quería herirla y dejarla preocupada por él, pero tampoco quería dejarla feliz y segura de que regresaría, el no sabía que pasaría en aquella guerra, quizá moriría o quizá viviría, se armo de valor y por fin contesto la pregunta que con mucho temor le hizo la princesa.

Zelda… no estoy seguro si regresare… pero te prometo que hare lo posible por llegar aquí con vida…

¿¡QUE?, como que no sabes si vas a regresar, ¿Por qué me dices eso Link? ¡No puedes hacerme esto yo te amo no quiero perderte por ningún motivo, no podría vivir sin ti! –zelda comenzó a derramar lagrimas tenia tanto miedo de no volver a ver a Link, de no volver a amarse como lo hacían, ella no se imaginaba estar sin él.

Tranquilízate por favor, déjame explicarte bien las cosas, es una guerra y no sé si regresare con vida zelda tú tienes que estar preparada para cualquier cosa que me pueda pasar, te amo y tampoco quiero dejarte sola, eres la vitalidad de mi vida y sin ti no soy nada, pero… tengo responsabilidades que cumplir por este hermoso reino, no puedo permitir que lo destruyan, debes entenderme te lo suplico.

No puedes dejarme sola Link.. yo no estoy lista para esto, hay algo que aun no sabes..

y.. ¿de qué se trata? –el héroe seco las lagrimas de la doncella mientras esperaba que ella le explicara lo que debía decirle.

No sé cómo decirlo… me da mucho la reacción que vayas a tener…

No tienes por qué tener miedo de cómo reaccione, yo entiendo las cosas y voy a entender eso, solo dímelo no te preocupes.. - beso dulcemente sus labios—

Link… es que…creo que.. Estoy embarazada

¿Embarazada? –pregunto Link curioso

Es que.. Me siento mal.. Tengo los síntomas..

Vaya…, entiendo…

Por eso no puedes irte, quiero estar contigo Link, que tengamos una vida juntos, no puedes irte y renunciar a nuestra felicidad

Zelda, entiendo lo que está pasando, pero tengo que irme, si regreso con vida nos casaremos y criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos, te lo juro

Por favor Link, no te vayas… -zelda comenzó a llorar desesperadamente se sentía muy mal

Zelda lo siento tengo que irme, te amo demasiado pero no puedo quedarme, hare lo posible por volver y te prometo que estaremos juntos y nos casaremos, -el héroe tomo el rostro de la princesa y la beso como nunca lo había hecho como si el presintiera que sería la última vez que besaría los dulces labios de la princesa de Hyrule.

-zelda no desistió y respondió el beso de la misma manera, se olvido de los problemas por un momento y disfruto demasiado ese beso tan apasionado y profundo—

Los amo, cuídate mucho por favor –Link se agacho un poco y le dio un tierno beso al vientre de la princesa que aun no se notaba el mas mínimo rastro de un bebe—

Tu también cuídate, tendré esperanza de volverte a ver, -dijo la princesa con tono un poco más tranquilo y pacifico.

-Link se separo de zelda y salió del castillo dirigiéndose hacia su destino, zelda no aguanto las ganas de llorar, estuvo deprimida varios días porque no sabía noticias de Link, Paso un mes para poder saber algo de Link, mando varios mensajeros en busca de él, había noticias de que la guerra pronto terminaría pero aun no sabía noticias del héroe del tiempo, regresando los solados sin su líder al frente, el mensajero llego al castillo de Hyrule y le dio una terrible noticia a su majestad, a Link lo dieron por muerto pues no sabían absolutamente nada de él, se enfrento con el enemigo pero de ahí no salió, todos lo dieron por muerto y esa noticia en verdad estaba matando a zelda por dentro, ella no podía alterarse pues tenía un pedacito de Link creciendo dentro de ella, debía ser fuerte por ese bebe, se lo había prometido a Link y debía cumplir su promesa.

Inevitablemente se deprimió demasiado, no quería comer, no quería dormir, no quería saber nada, pero sabía que se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma y a su bebe, trato de recuperarse y superarlo, no quería quedarse en Hyrule no quería seguir viviendo en tristeza, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para salir adelante, cuando Link y zelda regresaron a Hyrule por las vacaciones de verano que les habían otorgado en la academia smash sucedió esa terrible guerra, ella ya no quería regresar sola, tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de sus amigos al saber la terrible noticia de Link, pero tampoco quería quedarse sola y deprimida en su castillo, sabía que tenía que regresar a ciudad smash, pues ya faltaban días para el reinicio de clases y debía presentarse, no lo pensó mas, empaco y se fue, sabía que debía enfrentarse a una situación muy triste e incómoda, pero también sabia que no se sentiría sola estando con sus amigos quienes la apreciaban mucho, sabía que podía superar cualquier cosa con el apoyo incondicional de ellos…

**Bueno aquí dejo el prologo, ojala les guste porfa dejen review soy novata y quiero saber como me esta saliendo, quiero saber sus opiniones, pendientes al capitulo 1.**


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1 . UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Había pasado 1mes de haber estado en su reino natal, reino del cual toda la gente dependía de ella, zelda no encontró otro camino que regresar a la famosa ciudad smash a terminar lo que había comenzado en la academia smash bros. Tuvo miedo de regresar y contarles a todos sus amigos lo que había sucedido con Link, pero no tuvo más opción que ir y enfrentar esa incómoda situación, cada noche que pasaba se preguntaba lo mismo.

-diosas de la trifuerza como voy a poder olvidar al amor de mi vida, que puedo hacer para sacarlo de mi cabeza y rehacer mi vida, como voy a lograrlo se preguntaba la castaña antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto y agarro fuerza dios sabe de dónde para arreglarse e ir a su escuela , cuando llego el ambiente para ella no era el mismo, aunque todos pasaban riéndose platicando sus anécdotas escolares, ella solo sentía frialdad soledad en la escuela, y la verdad es que ya no era lo mismo sin Link, cuando caminaba hacia la oficina del director para continuar donde había quedado en sus estudios, iba recordando todo lo que vivió en esta escuela con Link, desde sus momentos solos refugiándose el uno con el otro con besos y caricias, hasta las peleas más graciosas que le hacían reír de link molestando a los más pequeños de sus amigos.

Ese pequeño recuerdo la hizo sonreír inconscientemente a pesar de su gran dolor, pero le aterraba mas saber cómo iban a reaccionar los pequeños sobre la muerte de Link, ella no tenía intención de hacerlos llorar o deprimirlos pero estaba consciente que ellos debían saberlo por muy doloroso que fuera la noticia, al llegar a la oficia tomo una bocanada de aire y se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

Adelante—dijo una voz algo gruesa y fría.

Gracias,. Dijo la soberana al entrar y cerrar la puerta

Buenos días director Snake

Buenos días princesa, que gusto verla por aquí de nuevo, ya que hay mucho de qué hablar respecto a sus estudios y su ausencia. Por favor tome asiento-

Gracias director, precisamente e venido a hablar de eso

Quiero regresar a mis estudios, estuvimos muy ausentes Link y yo y bueno…

En donde esta Link? Pregunto interesado el director

El ya no puede volver.. el tuvo que ir a un lugar del cual nunca va a regresar mas..—la princesa no tuvo más opción que decírselo, así que empuño su mano derecha y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas se lo dijo. El murió…

¡qué dices? Como que murió?

Link es uno de mis mejores alumnos cómo fue posible que el terminara así…

Lo siento director.. Pero a veces ni los mejores guerreros pueden repeler el mal…

Zelda.. lo siento mucho por tu perdida en verdad.

Snake hizo algo que jamás hizo en su vida asi que se levanto y la abrazo de tal forma que ella simplemente solto el llanto respondiéndole el abrazo, le hacia falta tanto un abrazo y un "lo siento" nadie la había considerado en su reino más que impa y su padre.

Cuando la princesa trato de calmarse el director la soltó para dejarla respirar y hablar

Zelda yo se que estas pasando por un mal momento pero no puedes dejar tus estudios inconclusos yo quiero que te gradúes y salgas adelante como todos tus compañeros, así que tu dime cuando piensas volver

Lo más pronto posible, quiero terminar de estudiar porque tengo un motivo por el cual debo continuar y no puedo estar por mucho tiempo aquí..

Ya veo—dijo el director interesado- perdona mi interés pero…¿Cuál es ese motivo por el cual debes continuar?

Bueno…es algo complicado, y no se preocupe por el interés de cualquier manera tiene que saberlo para que me diga ud si puedo continuar o no

Zelda yo no puedo prohibirte que no sigas estudiando yo te ánimo para que continúes y..

-antes de que terminara la frase, snake fue interrumpido por la bella soberana—

Estoy embarazada…

¡¿Cómo?

tenía que decirlo ya que eso también puede cambiar mi vida de estudiante..

Ya veo.. , bueno por eso no te preocupes tu puedes continuar tu educación de todas formas no te falta mucho y por lo que veo tampoco se te nota aun

Si sr por eso decidí terminar antes de que se me notara, yo agradezco mucho su apoyo y le prometo que voy a terminar y saldré de esta escuela con la frente en alto

Así me gusta zelda, esa debe ser tu actitud normal en ti.. ahora te daré unas formas para que las llenes y así puedas ingresar nuevamente a tus clases, -tomo el teléfono de su elegante escritorio presionando un numero al cual le contestaron inmediatamente—

Crystal, por favor dame una copia de la forma de ingreso,

Zelda no podía hacer más que mirar a su alrededor el cual nunca había visto tan detalladamente, era una oficia en verdad elegante tapizada toda de madera y llena de cuadros y diplomas, con fotos de alumnos, maestros, y hasta de master hand que era la encargada del entrenamiento de los chicos, encontró un cuadro en especial, el cual era muy grande más bien de largo que de altura, era la foto del primer año en la academia de su grupo, no solo estaba ella y sus demás compañeros sino que también link, le dio tanta nostalgia que decidió dejar de mirarlo pasando a uno donde se encontraban sus pequeños amigos, Ness, lucas, Claus, pikachu, diddy kong, los gemelos ice climbers, y kirby, de repente se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entro la secretaria de snake, Krystal, ella era muy hermosa y todos en la escuela sabían que era la prometida de Fox Mcloud sin embargo ella era muy discreta con esa situación y casi no hablaba, era un poco adicta a su trabajo pero pocas veces se divertía sobre todo cuando mandaban a al dirección a los pequeños o hasta al mismo pit no le daba risa verlos sino las travesuras que hacían para mandarlos con el director.

Gracias krystal

De nada sr snake

Bueno zelda quiero que llenes esta hoja, solo te pido que dejes en blanco la pregunta de las clases de lucha, esas no las tomaras mas dada tu situación, me gustaría que por ahora tomaras clases teóricas sobre tus entrenamientos y las demás clases yo creo que si estas en forma para tomarlas

Me parece perfecto director, le agradezco todo esto y sobre todo que me haya aceptado nuevamente—tomo la pluma y comenzó a llenar la hoja que de verdad eran demasiadas preguntas desde su edad hasta su situación sentimental, que si padecía alergias, cual eran sus especialidades, parecía interminable.

Y ya viste a tus amigos?—pregunto el director nuevamente curioso y vaya que si era curioso por no decir "chismoso".

Aun no los he visto, vine directamente aquí a hablar con ud, pero muero en verdad por verlos, sobre todo a mis amigas peach y samus.

Zelda no pudo evitar mirar a snake ruborizado al escuchar "samus" no sabía si era porque en verdad le gustaba aquella mujer o quizá se habrá ruborizado porque es la clase de chica que tiene locos a todos los hombres por su gran belleza y normalmente samus ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir millones de cartas de amor, millones de citas y regalos, y sobre todo millones de piropos por doquiera que iba, sin embargo, el director ruborizado por una alumna? Eso sí que es extraño normalmente el director no nos ve como mujeres a sus alumnas sino como lo que somos no? Sus alumnas, era en verdad extraño que se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate al escuchar su nombre.

Samus..? bueno..ella en realidad está muy bien y se está convirtiendo en una gran guerrera y no se diga sus habilidades mecánicas es una genio..

-y de donde habrá salido esa respuesta si ni siquiera le pregunte "como esta mi amiga samus" me dejo realmente muy confundida y sorprendida—

Vaya..ya veo..samus y su mecánica es su mayor afición, la mecánica y las armas de fuego..

Asi es..—Dijo el aun ruborizado director—

Mmm..creo que aquí hay gato encerrado y aun no me he enterado,-pensó zelda para si misma mientras terminaba de llenar la hoja—listo, aquí tiene

Bien, entonces mañana mismo podras entrar nuevamente a tus clases normales, ya sabes menos a las físicas, tienes que cuidarte mucho y también a tu bebé..

Si sr no se preocupe estare bien además mis amigos me cuidan mucho

Bueno, hay algo mas en que pueda ayudarte?

No señor muchas gracias por todos, ahora me retiro tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis amigos. Conpermiso

Si zelda no tienes nada que agradecer, hasta luego.-

-zelda salió y al cerrar la puerta miro a la secretaria de snake- conpermiso srita. Crystal

Hasta luego princesa. Le dedico una sonrisa a la gobernante de hyrule y continuo su trabajo escribiendo un memorándum para el joven Ness citando a sus padres por su mal comportamiento en una de sus clases.

Zelda contesto la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la cafetería en la cual seguramente encontraría a todos sus amigos ya que era el único punto de reunión de todos, porque cada quien tenía su propio grupo, horario, clases y maestros, a excepción de marth y peach los cuales iban en el mismo grado y grupo que link y zelda.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste mucho, quiero hacer una aclaración antes que nada, en este fanfic quise poner a los 3 personajes de fire emblem como hermanos sanguíneos, se me hizo una idea bonita más que nada porque se parecen mucho y de hacer una idea más sencilla y más agradable de que son hermanos y vienen del mismo reino, entonces aquí los 3 son príncipes, les puse el apellido "Lowell" que en realidad así se llama Marth, se me hizo llamativo para ponerles ese apellido, así que quería aclararlo para que no se hicieran bolas a media historia de que se digan "hermanos" oki era todo, disfruten la lectura**

**CAPITULO 2- LA PROPUESTA**

Había pasado unos minutos antes de que zelda llegara a la cafetería, la verdad el camino hacia la cafetería estaba repleto de estudiantes y era obvio era el único lugar de descanso en donde podían platicar descansar y comer algún refrigerio, todos morían por estar un rato ahí y olvidarse de la presión de las clases y las riñas de los maestros. Pero cuando llego de inmediato vio a todos sus amigos reunidos, le dio tanto gusto que corrió para abrazarlos y de igual manera ellos la abrazaban con mucho cariño.

ZELDA? Que gusto verte por aquí nuevamente! –dijeron todos en tono entusiasmados.

Chicos también me da mucho gusto verlos, los extrañe muchísimo, que feliz me siento al verlos a todos

Pero..Porque no habías venido? –pregunto un personaje muy apuesto de cabellera azulada más alto que Marth y con una cinta en su frente que acostumbraba a traer a diario.

Bueno ike.. han pasado muchas cosas.. y por eso no había podido regresar

Zelda, en donde esta Link? Quiero enseñarle la bomba apestosa que creamos roy y yo..—dijo un jovencito no mayor a los 14 años y con un par de bonitas alas y cabello castaño.

Uds. y sus porquerías que hacen, voy a creer ella tiene meses de no vernos y tu sales con tus mensadas pit es el colmo

Hay marth para que se te quite contigo vamos a probar nuestro invento

Ya ya chicos no peleen, -dijo una princesa rubia de carácter dulce

Lo sentimos peach—le contestaron pit y marth a la dulce princesa.

-al escuchar "bomba apestosa" le dio mucha risa pero a la vez se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, tuvo mucho miedo al escuchar la pregunta "donde esta Link" porque no sabía como iba a responder tal pregunta, se armo de valor y se atrevió a mirarlos a todos a los ojos, se tranquilizo porque a su lado se encontraba su amiga peach para cuando terminara de dar la mala noticia pudiera ocultar su bello rostro lleno de lagrimas en el pecho de la princesa así que sin temor decidió contestar la pregunta del curioso y travieso ángel.

Chicos… tengo que darles una mala noticia…

Link no va a volver..

¿¡qué, pero porque? –pregunto Marth

-No sabía cómo decirlo en verdad le costaba trabajo, respiro y tomo la mano de su amiga peach presionándola fuerte-

Tranquila zelda, estamos contigo-ella respondió el apretón de su amiga sintió como le sudaba la mano de la preocupación y de los nervios.

Tuvimos un enfrentamiento en mi reino…desde el momento que me salvo, mi padre lo nombro comandante de los ejércitos de Hyrule así que tuvo que luchar y dirigir las tropas..Pero… el no regreso con vida…

Era verdad lo que escucharon los chicos, Link no regresara? En ese momento hubo unos minutos de silencio, estaban en shock estaban tratando de entender como alguien tan fuerte fue derrotado

Pero… de que le sirvió entonces tener esa dichosa trifuerza o diosa que ni siquiera lo salvo—pregunto samus la cual estaba igual en shock

Nuestro enemigo es fuerte samus, demasiado fuerte.. y simplemente ese sagrado poder no lo pudo salvar de la muerte..

Link…muerto? –pregunto un pequeño niño rubio de playera con rayas amarillas y rojas y no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar—

Lucas..perdóname..Ojala fuera mentira lo que acabo de decir, pero…es la verdad..

Pase lo que pase… nunca olvidaremos a nuestro gran amigo Link..—ike se levanto de la silla e incito a todos a que lo hicieran—Link siempre va a estar en nuestros corazones, para nosotros no ha muerto, vamos a prometer que siempre lo recordaremos y que no lloraremos su caída porque el no hubiera querido vernos tristes a todos, sigamos con nuestro ánimo y sentido del humor, con nuestras actividades y vidas, pero prometamos que nunca lo vamos a olvidar.—mientras decía esto, estiraba su mano derecha haciéndole una promesa a su querido amigo.

¡lo prometemos!

Ya se! ¿Por qué no recordamos las cosas buenas que hizo por cada uno de nosotros?—pregunto Roy

Es muy buena idea Roy, porque no comienzas tu Zelda?—pregunto su amiga peach

Em..bueno..me parece bien.., las cosas buenas que hizo Link por mi…además de salvarme.. fue que siempre a pesar de la situación, siempre logro una sonrisa en mi, siempre me hizo ver lo bueno de la vida, siempre se preocupo por mi y me apoyo en todas mis decisiones, entre otras cosas que.. solo quiero guardar para mi..

Bueno.. Link y yo al principio no nos caíamos muy bien que digamos..pero..a pesar de eso el se acerco a mi para tener una amistad, me dijo que no alejara a la gente que me quería de mi lado, que no siguiera portándome engreído, siempre me acompaño a todos lados, estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me aconsejo y me regaño por las cosas que hice mal para no volver a cometerlas, en verdad fue un gran amigo-termino de decir un príncipe muy triste con cabellera azul.

No sabía todo eso Marth..Pero bueno seguiré yo, Link es mi mejor amigo y digo "es" porque aun lo es a pesar de su ausencia, no se..Siempre me aconsejo para.. Declararme a samus.. Me apoyo en todo, y cuando me deprimía el siempre fue mi confidente y fiel compañero en las tabernas donde me desahogaba y ahogaba en alcohol. Y no solo yo, creo que hice también que tomara—pausa de risa de todos—y bueno en verdad lo voy a extrañar, así como yo le contaba todas mis cosas el también me contaba de su vida y sobre todo muchas cosas de ti zelda, de lo mucho que te amaba y de lo orgulloso y feliz que se sentía desde el día que Uds. fueron novios..

Muchas gracias Ike por haberlo querido tanto..

No tienes nada que agradecerme Zelda..por cierto…quisiera hablar contigo..a solas

Si claro Ike, no hay problema, pero antes…debo darles otra noticia..no se como la tomen..pero.. tengo que decirla

Que sucede zelda?—pregunto peach

Bueno… antes de que Link… partiera..a la batalla..Estuvimos juntos por última vez.. uds. Saben en qué sentido…-comento una zelda muy sonrojada y apenada

Am.. Niños porque no van a jugar, estas pláticas son de adultos

Pero peach queremos saber la noticia también, verdad que si Lucas?

Si Ness, queremos saber la noticia también dinos dinos

Amm bueno creo que no seré demasiado explicita para que Uds. puedan entender lo que les corresponde entender

Ehh! Gracias zelda

De nada Ness, y bueno les decía.. si entendieron lo que quise decir no?

Am….—todos se le quedan viendo con sonido de grillo—

No entendieron…? Bueno.. se las pongo más fácil… estoy esperando un hijo de Link..

¿¡QUE, QUEE? -preguntaron todos los smashers—

Es en serio zelda?

Si..si es en serio Samus.. no te da gusto?

Pero claro que me da gusto! Ven aca! Dejame abrazarte! Muchas felicidades!

Qué gran noticia zelda que feliz me siento al saber eso!

Vaya parece que peach y samus se emocionaron demasiado no crees hermano Ike?

Si Marth, es natural, ellas 3 son inseparables son como hermanas

Y porque estas tan serio Ike? No te da gusto la noticia? Vamos a ser todos aquí presentes, TIOS!

Si si me da gusto Marth, solo que em… pues..Aun no asimilo la idea de que Link este muerto..

Bueno se fue pero le dejo un pequeño regalito a zelda no? Que digo le dejo, NOS DEJO! Jeje ese pequeñin será adorado por todos nosotros no crees

Si tienes razón, iré a hablar con ella, ahora vuelvo…

Esta bien Ike, nos quedaremos en la cafetería

Ven zelda, podemos hablar ahora si?

Si Ike claro, con permiso chicos, regreso en un momento no tardo se los prometo.—tomo su bolsa y siguió al príncipe a un lugar lejos de ahí para poder hablar tranquilos. Me pregunto qué será lo que tiene que decirme, -pensó zelda

¿Qué estas haciendo peach? –pregunto el italiano de la gorra roja

Y que crees que hago Mario, tejiendo ropita para mi sobrino

Y de donde sacaste el estambre y las agujas?

Bueno, una chica debe estar preparada para cualquier situación no?

Ehh…*grillos* si tu lo dices peachy

Ike y zelda caminaron hacia uno de los muchos jardines de la academia smash, al mas bonito diría yo, lleno de flores y arboles, el mercenario no pudo evitar mirarla a sus hermosos ojos azulados y tomar una de sus manos—

Zelda..quiero que sepas que lamento muchísimo lo de Link, sabes que fue mi mejor amigo y no puedo dejarte sola en un momento como este y menos si estas esperando.., sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo,.

Zelda no pudo evitar liberar lagrimas al escuchar todo eso y sobre todo por su dolorosa perdida, continuo escuchando limpiando sus ojos cada vez que podía—

Zelda..yo se que te duele y mucho, pero…tu también tienes que seguir adelante, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, se que amas mucho a Link pero debes entender que él nunca va a volver, aunque suene feo pero es verdad, zelda.. Hace tiempo que.. He querido decirte esto.. no se si sea correcto dada la circunstancia de Link.. pero.. ya no puedo ocultarlo, zelda.. me gustas mucho.

Escuche bien? Dijo que le gusto?—se pregunto la princesa impactada al escuchar eso.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3- ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Ike..yo.. no se qué decir al respecto.. yo crei que..Tu…y samus…

Es verdad.. no lo sabes, samus y yo terminamos definitivamente..

Pero..¿Por qué?

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada del director Snake, y el director la pretendía desde hace tiempo, asi que..Ahora salen juntos, y yo me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de otra mujer…esa eres tu

Es…en serio..? samus…y snake..?

Es verdad ahora entiendo porque el director se sonrojo cuando la mencione, ya entiendo todo, -penso para si misma.

Zelda.. yo te he querido desde que te conocí, quise ocultarlo por Link, yo sabía que Uds. se amaban y no quería ser mal tercio , así que trate de olvidarte con samus, pero.. fue inútil.. en verdad..

Zelda no dijo ni una palabra se quedo en shock mirando a los ojos de ike con lagrimas y decidió retirarse poco a poco.

Escúchame por favor.. mi intención no es incomodarte ni faltar al respeto la memoria de mi mejor amigo pero..

¡ya no quiero oír mas! Por favor déjame en paz!

Zelda tienes que escucharme por favor! –Ike se altero y sujeto la mano de la princesa antes de que ella se escapara y continuo lo que tenía que decirle y enfrentarla de una vez por todas.

Ike..por favor..suéltame..

No hasta que me escuches, voy a ser claro contigo, ya me canse de ocultarlo, te amo zelda y quiero que te cases conmigo, yo no pienso dejarte sola y menos con un bebe en camino, yo tengo intenciones buenas contigo, eres l o más importante aunque lo haya ocultado, yo te prometo que te puedo hacer feliz, si Link estuviera créeme que los dejaría en paz hacer su vida pero.. el no esta zelda y tu no puedes quedarte sola con esa responsabilidad, yo te prometo que seré el padre de tu hijo o hija y que siempre lo amare como si fuera mío

Que estás diciendo? Tú no puedes ser el padre de mi hijo Ike, no quiero escucharte más!

Entonces que piensas hacer eh? Te vas a casar con el tipo que te anda pretendiendo aun mientras estuvo Link con vida? Ese tal..Shad de villa kakariko?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

Zelda por dios si piensas casarte con el entonces si faltaras la memoria de Link, porque sabes lo mucho que lo odiaba, crees que vas a estar mejor con ese tipo que conmigo? Que hubiera preferido Link, que estuvieras conmigo o con él? Solo piénsalo!

Yo no te amo Ike!

Ni a shad tampoco zelda, entonces porque no elijes a quien si te ama en verdad?

Yo no quiero elegir a nadie! Déjame en paz!

Zelda por favor hablemos no te vayas..

Quiero estar sola! Déjame..

Muy bien.. solo te pido que lo pienses y cuando estés lista, me des una respuesta, no puedes quedarte sola! Que vas a hacer? Piensa en tu hijo, no pueden estar solos, a veces todos necesitamos el apoyo de otra persona..

Por ahora no quiero saber nada, con permiso Ike.. –la princesa dio media vuelta y se retiro lo mas lejos que pudo del mercenario—

Al alejarse de él se le salieron las lágrimas no sabía qué hacer al respecto, ike se le había propuesto, pero Ike? Era extraño, él nunca le mostro más que su amistad, nunca le dio alguna señal de lo que sentía por ella, o quizá como lo menciono él, no quería ser un mal tercio entre ella y Link.

Pero ahora la situación era diferente, Link ya no estaba aunque le doliera el jamás iba a regresar a su lado, que debía hacer? Quizá Ike tenia razón y debía continuar su vida y mas por ese bebe que llevaba con orgullo en su vientre, nunca se había sentido tan feliz el solo hecho de tener un bebe del héroe del tiempo era suficiente para hacer su vida mas feliz que nunca, pero nunca había pensando la parte de "rehacer su vida" ella no se imaginaba al lado de otro hombre, pero también le aterraba la idea de ser una mas de las madres solteras, ella era una princesa, una mujer refinada y de clase, no podía quedarse sola, debía encontrar una pareja para que también asumiera el cargo de rey algún dia de su reino, siempre pensó que ese seria Link, sin embargo nunca se lo imagino de rey, pero Ike..Ike era un príncipe, el también estaba en la misma clase social que ella, y sabia perfectamente controlar un reino, quizá no era mala idea que Ike se encargara tanto de su reino Crimea como de Hyrule también.

Que debo hacer? Se pregunto zelda mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de los muchos pasillos de la academia.

Dime Link..que debo hacer.. ayúdame…aconséjame… crees que deba estar con Ike? Es tu mejor amigo cierto… pero… quizá el tiene razón y tu estarías más tranquilo si me caso con él en vez de otro hombre.. y tu querido? Que crees que deba hacer mama al respecto? Quieres que Ike sea tu papá? –la princesa se hablaba así misma mientras acariciaba su vientre el cual aún no estaba abultado—

A pesar de que no amo a Ike..es un gran hombre y merece una oportunidad, ojala que con el tiempo logre quererlo..y mas adelante..amarlo..

Para eso ella se levantó y decidió buscarlo en la cafetería con sus amigos, pero no lo vio.

Que extraño.. a donde habrá ido?

Buscas a Ike zelda?—pregunto su amiga samus

Este…si samus..Espero que eso no te moleste..

Zelda, él y yo terminamos, lo quiero mucho como amigo y me conto que se te confeso, y a mi la verdad me dio gusto, el tiene derecho a tener otra pareja no solo conmigo entiendes? No me molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario me dio gusto y le di ánimos, solo que me dijo que hubo un malentendido o mas bien que no lo tomaste del todo bien y que discutieron, asi que estaba un poco triste y se fue a entrenar a una de las salas digitales, ahí lo puedes encontrar..

Es cierto ahora samus anda con el director snake verdad sam?

Cállate roy! No molestes

Samus haznos el paro dile a tu novio que nos pase de año!

Que noo pit pónganse a estudiar flojos

Ayyy nooo hay mejores cosas que hacer como pelear, jugar video juegos, comer, dormir, ver tele, jugar video juegos, comer, jugar video juegos

Si si ya entendimos Pit

Bueno ire a buscarlo, gracias samus me tranquiliza lo que dijiste, gracias por…tu permiso no quería incomodarte con lo que Ike me propuso…

Para nada, anda ve búscalo ojala sea para darle buenas noticias porque realmente se veía muy mal

No te preocupes, serán buenas noticias muchas gracias, con permiso chicos –zelda se dirigió a las salas de entrenamiento digitales, eran realmente interactivas, y lo último en tecnología, consistía en una plataforma y en una computadora ajustabas el tiempo de entrenamiento, la cantidad de enemigos , las armas, y el escenario, al llegar ahí miro al joven mercenario entrenar muy duro, había elegido el escenario del estadio pokemon y luchaba contra varios adversarios digitales, se veía realmente bien, no solo por el sudor que le corría por su bien formado abdomen sino que su rostro era realmente perfecto , su mirada tan varonil y sus fuertes brazos que era lo que más le gustaba de un hombre, tomo una bocanada de aire y se acercó hacia donde el estaba.

Ike… yo…

Eh? Zelda… que haces aquí? Que sucede?

Disculpa interrumpir tu entrenamiento…pero..quiero hablar contigo..

No interrumpes nada no te preocupes, -el príncipe detuvo el entrenamiento y apago la computadora bajando el de la plataforma mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

Creo que no será suficiente con secar el sudor, será mejor que me de una ducha rápida, además.. no puedo presentarme asi ante una dama

no te preocupes, si quieres puedo esperar a que te duches

porfavor, no tardare.

Esta bien Ike -zelda se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la sala de entrenamiento mientras tomaba un te con un par de galletas.

Estoy tan nerviosa.. Que pasara con nosotros..? seré capaz de dejar de verlo como amigo y verlo como hombre..?

Ike por otra parte mientras se duchaba miraba la pared perdido en sus pensamientos, que será lo que querrá decirme, no creo que sea una respuesta, se lo acabo de decir hace unos minutos es imposible Ike no pienses tonterías, quizá es otra cosa, bueno, es hora de enfrentar la situación, el chico se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió hacia donde ella aun peinándose en el camino.

Vaya, eres rápido..

No puedo dejar esperando a una princesa, es de mala educación.,

Bueno gracias, no vas a comer algo? Yo me adelante y comi algo tenia mucha hambre

Si claro, pediré algo, emm srita quiero unas costillas a la bbq tamaño mega porfavor

Si sr claro, ahorita las traigo—se retiro la mesera

Te vas a comer todo eso tu solo?

Pues claro! Amo las costillas y me muero de hambre, y bueno.. Que era lo que tenías que decirme?

Em… ike…sobre lo que me propusiste..yo…tengo una respuesta…

Zelda.. no quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que te dije si no te sientes segura de darme una respuesta no lo hagas, yo sabré esperar.

No ike..es que ya decidí…. Quiero…estar contigo…

¿!qué?¡ estas…aceptando mi propuesta?

Si Ike, acepto casarme contigo..

Zelda eso es… maravillo te agradezco que me hayas dado esa respuesta que tanto esperaba

No tienes nada que agradecer, los 2 merecemos ser felices no crees?

Ike saco una sortija de un zafiro azul en forma de corazón y alrededor coronado por diamantes, tomo la mano izquierda de zelda y lo coloco en su dedo anular.

Por las diosas que anillo tan precioso..

Digno de una princesa no crees

Muchas gracias Ike, esta precioso.

No tienes nada que agradecer, esta sortija la tengo desde hace tiempo, siempre creí que nunca te la daría, pero dada la situación ahora por fin esta en tu preciosa mano.

Al terminar la frase Ike tomo la mano de la doncella y la beso dulcemente para luego apoderarse de sus dulces y rojos labios que moría por probar.

Zelda le correspondió el beso, no quería verse mal rechazando al príncipe, pero también sabía que desde que le coloco esa sortija zelda se había convertido en su prometida y más adelante su legítima esposa.

Al separarse de aquel primer beso entre ellos, se miraron a los ojos, zelda por su parte estaba muy apenada y muy sonrojada, sobre todo preocupada y nerviosa porque sentía que al comprometerse con Ike, estaba traicionando a Link.

Pero la realidad era esa, Link jamás volvería a su lado y no tenía otra opción que hacer su vida con alguien más que la amara., no quería quedarse sola ni que su hijo creciera sin una figura paterna, ella no pretendía que su hijo no supiera de Link y que creciera con la idea de que Ike fuera su padre, ella quería que tuviera un padre pero inculcarle que Link siempre será su verdadero padre, quería hablarle de el a su hijo, merecía saber quién era Link el héroe del tiempo, y que así ni su pequeño ni zelda lograran olvidarlo., le horrorizaba la idea de con el paso del tiempo olvidar a Link poco a poco, desde su forma de ser, desde su voz, su cabello, sus expresiones, sus facciones, su aroma. Pero eso era imposible almenos eso pensó ella, como podría olvidar a ese hombre, esa persona que conocía desde pequeña, no zelda solo piensas tonterías como puedes olvidarlo, se dijo a sí misma la princesa.

Zelda no crees que deberíamos decirles a todos la gran noticia? –pregunto el ahora muy feliz mercenario.

Si.. creo que tienes razón, vayamos con ellos

Me permites que tome tu mano?

Si Ike, claro

El chico tomo la mano de zelda y caminaron hacia la enorme cafetería donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigos reunidos aun, y no pasaron desapercibidos por todos los que los miraban extrañadamente ya que la mayoría sabía que la chica más sexy Samus, era novia de ese mercenario apuesto y ahora iba tomado de la mano de otra mujer.

Hola chicos….-ike saludo a todos sus amigos que estaban distraídos jugando cartas uno—

Pshhh!- Marth escupio el jugo en la cara de roy al ver a ike y zelda como novios que digo novios, "prometidos"!

Oye! Fíjate donde escupes tu jugo Marth!

Lo…siento Roy..pero…debes mirar esto—marth tomo la cara del joven pelirrojo y la volteo hacia donde estaba la feliz pareja—

¡Her..hermano! tu..y …zelda?

Vaya por fin te decidiste Ike.—contesto samus la cual se veía feliz por ambos.

Si chicos…venimos a decirles una gran noticia, zelda y yo… estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar en cuanto nos graduemos.

-hubo un minuto de silencio y todos se miraron extrañados, porque no sabían sobre los sentimientos de Ike con zelda ni pensaron que zelda le correspondería porque obvio Ike era el mejor amigo de Link y.. Simplemente se veía extraño, hasta que samus se levantó corto el ambiente árido y les aplaudió—

¡bravo! Felicidades chicos! Me siento muy feliz por uds.!

-en ese momento todos hicieron lo mismo se levantaron felicitándolos, no sabían si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo pero ellos eran los menos indicados para fijarse si era correcto o no así que apoyaron su decisión y de igual manera los felicitaron—

Pues que esperamos, vamos a brindar por los futuros esposos! Por zelda y Ike—dijo una princesa de cabello rubio y vestimenta rosada.

-todos repitieron lo mismo gustosamente-¡por zelda y Ike!

Muchas gracias chicos, se los agradezco.

Zelda yo creo que elegiste bien, quien mejor que el para encargarse de ti y de tu bebe no crees, Ike es un buen hombre, respetuoso cariñoso amable.

Lo se Peach te lo agradezco

Veras que con el serás muy feliz, yo creo que no te arrepentirás de nada.

Yo también pienso que seré muy feliz con el Peach.

Zelda tengo que irme a clase—interrumpio Ike

Que clase te toca?—pregunto zelda

Comercio internacional, con el profesor Falco Lombardi ysi llego tarde..créeme, me matara

Jajaja ese falco si que es estricto, buena suerte hermano Ike

Si gracias Roy

Es verdad tenemos que ir a clases, vamos Ike—samus y Ike se levantaron de la mesa despidiéndose de sus amigos—

Y ya váyanse a sus clases o los van a regañar a todos

A mí no samus, yo no tengo clases ahorita porque capitán falco no vino y además me aburre su materia de física yo quiero entrar a mi clase de estudio sobre los pokemons.

Tenías que ser tu entrenador pokemon, de todas formas échenle ganas sino se las quieren ver negras con mi amorcito Snake .

Ya samus haznos el paro dile que nos pase ándale si? Dale la cosita que más le gusta

Pero que cosas dices Pit cállate no me molestes con eso

¡uyy se puso roja!

Ya déjenme me voy a mi clase—tomo sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo para que no notaran su sonrojado rostro—

Ike yo voy a ir al departamento de Link…tengo que desalojarlo y sacar sus cosas de ahí

Ah sí claro, si quieres espérame para ayudarte no quiero que hagas esfuerzos.

No la verdad es que…quiero hacerlo yo, quiero estar sola…

Bueno, comprendo, no te preocupes solo si necesitas algo por favor llámame, y zelda.. no te preocupes.. ya no estás sola, no llores más.

-el joven no podía ocultar su seriedad al escuchar que iria al departamento de Link, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto el tenía que ser paciente y tolerar que ella seguía enamorada de Link, tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en su frente tranquilizándola-

Nos vemos entonces

Gracias Ike, no te preocupes yo te llamare si algo sucede, cuídate y que te vaya bien en tus clases.

-la princesa tomo sus cosas y se despidió de todos los ahí presentes, se retiró de la academia y se dirigió hacia el edificio donde se encontraban todos los departamentos de los jóvenes estudiantes—

**Estoy subiendo los capítulos demasiado rápido esto fue porque ya los tenia escritos, pero me había atorado en el prologo un poco, ojala sigan disfrutando la historia y recibo sus reviews**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Advertencia: Este capitulo esta muy triste almenos yo si llore al escribirlo, ojala les gustee!**

**CAPITULO 4. UNA DEPRESIÓN PROFUNDA**

no podía introducir la llave a la cerradura tan solo de entrar y ver completamente vacío le daba mucho miedo, le temblaba un poco la mano, quería ser fuerte pero no podía, deseaba abrir esa puerta y encontrar ahí a su amado héroe, pero ella sabía que eso era imposible, que solo podía imaginárselo o soñarlo , no encontró otra salida e introdujo por fin la llave, abrió la cerradura y empujo la puerta hacia dentro, se encontró con un ambiente frio y solo, ya hacía tiempo que ambos habían regresado a proteger su preciado Hyrule, pero Link ya no pudo regresar más , así que dejo su departamento tal y como lo había dejado, es cierto que era algo desordenado pero también trataba de dejarlo un poco recogido ya que seguido invitaba a sus amigos a pasar noches de póker o jugar videos juegos, incluso para ver películas.

Entro a la habitación del héroe, la cual de igual manera se sentía vacía y fría, no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar y ni tampoco pudo hacer lo que se había propuesto, al llegar ahí lo único que hizo fue lanzarse en la cama de Link y soltar el llanto exigiéndole una respuesta a su amado-

¡¿Por qué te fuiste?

¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

¡Te necesito tanto, regresa conmigo…te lo suplico¡

lloro hasta que sus ojos no podían derramar más lágrimas y hasta que se cansaron, inconscientemente se quedó dormida en la cama de Link con los ojos hinchados y húmedos, no sabía qué hora era, no sabía quién la buscaría, no le importaba nada en ese momento, solo durmió profundamente hasta que callo la noche y de no haber escuchado esos fuertes y molestos toquidos ella ubiera seguido dormida quizá hasta el amanecer, despertó asustada no sabia donde estaba en ese momento, pensó por un minuto y miro su alrededor, recordó que seguía en el departamento de Link, un toquido mas la interrumpió de sus pensamientos y decidió levantarse e ir a abrir no le importó la apariencia de sus ojos.

Zelda, estas bien? Ike me pidió de favor que viniera a verte porque no le habías llamado ni avisado nada y se preocupó por ti.. te vez…terrible..

Estoy.. bien samus . Gracias por preocuparse por mi.

Zelda claro que no estás bien..mírate..dijiste que ibas a recoger las cosas y no has hecho nada al respecto, tienes que dejar pasar las cosas, la vida sigue y tú te estás atorando en un recuerdo.

No me digas eso por favor samus.. me duele mucho.. tu no me entiendes…estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil..

Si zelda créeme que te entiendo pero también dejaste entrar a ike a tu vida y tienes que vivir ahora ese presente, no lo dejes ir no lo desaproveches no te cierres a ser feliz nuevamente

-zelda no podía soportar que le dijeran que estaba haciendo mal, simplemente no la entendían, no sabían el fuerte dolor que sentía, no sabían que tan solo de escuchar su nombre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía incomprendida y presionada, sin pensarlo se enfureció y le contesto a su amiga con un tono agresivo y fuerte-

¡tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, déjame en paz!

Yo no trato de molestarte, solo quiero ayudarte, eres mi mejor amiga y me duele lo que sientes zelda me duele verte asi, mira tus ojos lo hinchados que están, no puedes llorar el resto de tu vida, tienes una vida por delante, y un hijo por el cual vivir, porque no piensas en el.

Yo no necesito que vengas a darme lecciones de vida samus, quiero estar sola, vete por favor

Zelda por favor vámonos de aquí, te está haciendo tanto daño, le diremos a los chicos que desalojen el departamento, a ti no te hace bien estar aquí

¡¿que no escuchaste? ¡déjame sola!

-samus sin pensarlo le dio una bofetada a zelda para que reaccionara y se tranquilizara, hubo un silencio por todo el departamento—

¿Por qué..hiciste eso…?

Estabas descontrolada, diciendo tonterías, escúchame bien, yo no vine aquí a perder el tiempo yo vine a ayudarte a que salgas adelante y sigas con tu vida, soy tu amiga y no pienso dejarte sola aunque me corras y te enojes, aunque dejes de hablarme o me calles, arréglate y vámonos a divertirnos, dejaremos pendiente lo del desalojo, solo quiero que te diviertas, vamos al cine.

No quiero ir a ningún lado gracias, ahora si me disculpas, quiero estar sola.

-zelda empujo a su amiga fuera del cuarto de Link y cerro rápidamente la puerta poniéndole cerradura—

¡¿pero qué? Zelda ábreme, escúchame no puedes quedarte ahí encerrada, Ike está preocupado por ti, hazme caso por favor.

-tomo una fotografía del joven héroe que tenía encima de un buro y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo tirándose nuevamente en la cama de él llorando y sacando todo su dolor—

-samus tenía planeado hablarle a Ike sobre la situación, pero antes de que sacara el móvil para marcarle, el príncipe apareció de repente estaba agitado se notaba que había corrido para ver a su princesa, la cual lo tenía demasiado preocupado e hizo que no prestara atención a sus clases—

Ike! Estaba a punto de llamarte, zelda se encerró en el cuarto y no quiere salir, discutimos y no me entiende…no la podemos dejar ahí muriéndose de dolor.. qué hacemos?

no me gusta verla sufrir.. no puedo permitir que siga llorando, la sacare de ahí aunque sea a la fuerza, por suerte Link me dio un duplicado de la llave de la casa y de las habitaciones-dijo el principe

pues entonces úsala y sácala de ahí, ni siquiera movió nada de la casa solo se encerró a llorar

-ike abrió la habitación y se encontró con zelda tirada en la cama llorando inconsolablemente, se acercó a ella y la tomo de los brazos suavemente, zelda por su lado se oponía llorando diciendo que la dejaran sola—

No puedo dejarte sola, entiende no puedes quedarte ahí, estas embarazada y esto te esta haciendo daño a ti y al bebe

¡no ike, dejame en paz dejame sola!

No te voy a dejar sola, me importas eres mi prometida y te amo, vámonos de aquí –ike la cargo como pudo ya que ella aun seguía resistiéndose, gritaba tan fuerte que por supuesto aparecieron los chismosos que no podían faltar, saliendo de sus depas y acercándose al lugar de los hechos –

-samus detuvo la puerta del cuarto para que ike saliera con zelda en brazos la cual lloraba fuertemente mientras abrazaba la fotografía y gritando que la dejaran sola y que se fueran—

Hermano que pasa, se escucha mucho ruido—pregunto Marth preocupado por la situación no sabía lo que estaba pasando y naturalmente quería saber.

-ni siquiera ike le pudo contestar porque hubo de nuevo un silencio el cual había sido porque zelda de tanto llorar y de la desesperación perdió el conocimiento en un desmayo—

¡ay no puede ser!

No te asustes samus, abre mi departamento rápido—le ordeno Ike

-la chica actuo rápidamente tratando de que los nervios no le ganaran—

-ike entro lo mas rapido que pudo a su departamento y corrió hacia el sofá mas cercano donde acostó cuidadosamente a la princesa desmayada, golpeo levemente sus mejillas para que esta reaccionara-

Samus por favor dame el alcohol, está en ese estante

Si Ike –samus tomo el alcohol lo abrió y selo dio rápidamente—

-mientras tanto marth miraba asustado la escena sin saber que hacer-

Vamos zelda despierta por favor.. tienes que reaccionar..

-el joven mercenario no dejaba de palmar sus mejillas y de acercar el alcohol a la nariz de zelda—

Marth haz algo útil y llama a dr mario, es urgente date prisa, ella no despierta

Si hermano! –Marth saco su móvil y marco de emergencia al dr Mario diciéndole que zelda estaba inconsciente y que debía atenderla de inmediato, el personaje no tardó mucho en llegar ya que para empezar el edificio de departamentos estaba al lado de la academia y para eso dr mario estaba en medio de una clase para los alumnos de medicina—

Por favor aléjense todos de ella, deben darle espacio para que pueda respirar, Ike ayúdame a levantar sus piernas

Si dr, -ike tomo las piernas de zelda y las levanto aun estando ella acostada.

Que fue lo que le paso, se desmayo por falta de comer, la presión, algún dolor de cabeza?—pregunto dr mario mientras le abría la boca para verificar su respiración-

Ella…esta sufriendo la perdida de una persona muy cercana, y se deprimió demasiado, se descontrolo, y se perdió en su dolor, no pudo soportar y se desmayo, además está embarazada de 1 mes y medio dr..

mm..entiendo.. pero al parecer ya esta despertando, pueden acércame un vaso con agua y azúcar por favor?

Si dr yo lo traigo, -contesto marth el cual se dio prisa y fue a la cocina a preparar lo que habia solicitado el osado doctor mario.

-zelda comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente respirando profundamente como si se le hubiera ido todo el aire durante el desmayo—

Ay que bueno que despertó estaba muy preocupada

Tranquila Samus, ella va a estar bien.

Zelda puedes oírme, soy dr Mario, puedes verme bien? Dime como te sientes

Dr..eh..si…puedo…oir.. me..siento..un poco mareada..y veo..borroso..

Tranquila, vas a estar bien debes descansar por ahora, sufriste un desmayo del cual tus amigos no podían despertarte, asi que me llamaron, te voy a recetar unos antidepresivos que no afectaran tu embarazo y que debes tomar no puedes quedarte asi, puedes poner en riesgo la salud de tu bebe, se los voy a dejar a tu prometido el te los dará cuando sea la hora de tomártelos.

Esta..bien..dr… gracias…

-samus cobijaba a la debilitada princesa la cual ya estaba acostada en la cama de Ike—

-zelda termino mucho tiempo deprimida y sin la ayuda de su prometido y de sus amigos no habría podido salir de ella, ahora trataba de vivir su presente, estaba al pendiente de Ike y de su bebé, pero paso tan rapido el tiempo que pareció que fue ayer cuando se deprimió tanto, habían pasado 8 meses desde ese acontecimiento ike se había graduado de la academia smash como licenciado en relaciones internacionales, tenía un trabajo bien pagado solo que debía viajar mucho, zelda por su parte era una excelente chef y además esperaba con ansias a su bebe el cual tenía 8 meses de gestación, se casaron tuvieron una boda discreta y solo civil deseo de la princesa, no quería casarse a la iglesia pues ese sueño solo lo había planeado con Link, era hora de visitar al ginecólogo para verificar la salud del bebe y su sexo el cual zelda moría por saber, , Ike dejó inconcluso su trabajo porque debía acompañar a su pareja al doctor, paso por ella al hogar que Ike había comprado para ambos pero reservo un cuarto donde guardo todas las cosas de Link—

Lista mi amor?—pregunto Ike feliz y emocionado

Si ya estoy Lista –contesto zelda mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y con ayuda de smarido subia al auto -

Te vez preciosa con esa pancita

Ay Ike claro que no cómo crees

Estoy diciendo la verdad, estas deslumbrante –encendió el auto y se dirigió hacia el hospital smash el cual visitaban más seguido por las citas que tenía zelda con su ginecólogo—

-al llegar al enorme hospital se dirigieron a su destino el cual era el consultorio del mejor ginecólogo de toda smash city, por supuesto Ike quería que el mejor atendiera a su mujer y asi fue, en cuanto llegaron los hicieron pasar—


	6. Capitulo 5

**Antes de que lean quiero hacer otra aclaración, les recuerdo que roy Marth y ike los puse como hermanos sanguíneos, les deje el apellido Lowell que sería el de Marth, por si se confunden.**

**CAPITULO 5. UN ENCUENTRO MUY INCOMODO**

zelda y ike entraron al consultorio juntos, se sentaron en 2 sillas disponibles frente al Dr.—

Buenos días sr y sra Lowell –dijo el Dr. mientras revisaba su expediente—

Buenos días Dr.—contestaron los dos emocionados.

Parece que todos los estudios que se le hicieron salieron muy bien, él bebe está en perfecto estado, Ud. se ha alimentado bien, ha hecho los ejercicios postparto que le encargue, y ya nos estamos preparando para el parto, sin embargo falta ver su sexo que es a lo que han venido, por favor Sra. zelda recuéstese en la camilla de allá y suba su blusa

Si Dr. claro, -zelda se levantó y con ayuda de su marido subió a la camilla y se levantó su blusa mostrando su enorme vientre—

ike se encontraba a su lado tomando la mano de la princesa y esperando ver a la preciosa criatura que esperaban ambos impacientes, a pesar de no ser su hijo ike ya le tenía demasiado cariño , lo llamaba "hijo" y sabía que el niño o niña lo iba a querer mucho también, porque lo vería como su padre—

Bueno vamos a hacerle el ultrasonido—el Dr. le coloco una especie de gel lubricante sobre su vientre y con este resbalaría bien el objeto con el que verían al bebe en un monitor, cuando lo coloco de inmediato se vio el bebe el cual se movía demasiado por la presión que hacían sobre él y por el sonido-

Ay no puede ser..Mi bebe.. Míralo Ike.. Esta precioso

Nuestro bebe mí amor—ike le dio un tierno beso después de terminar su frase, zelda se lo correspondió y al separarse el Dr. los miro diciendo:

Es un Niño

¡¿UN NIÑO? –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Asi es, está muy saludable solo que… veo una anomalía por aquí… veo que su cordón umbilical se ha enrollado en una de sus piernitas, vamos a tener que hacerle un examen

¿Pero el va a estar bien doctor?Pregunto muy preocupado Ike.

Si no se preocupe, el bebe va a estar bien, no les molesta que llame a mi residente para que pueda checar este caso?

Y el que tiene que hacer aquí viendo a mi esposa y mi hijo?

Vamos Ike no te enojes, tranquilízate…

Perdón sr Lowell no creí que fuera a molestarse, son alumnos de medicina y el está conmigo aprendiendo, este caso es nuevo para el, ha visto cordones umbilicales enredados en cuellos de bebes pero no enredados en sus piernas o brazos, y solicito su permiso para que mi aprendiz lo estudie y saque conclusiones para su profesión.

Ya veo…entonces si es así, tiene mi permiso de entrar al consultorio.—dijo Ike no muy convencido.

Enseguida regreso, iré a llamarle, con permiso—el Dr. se retiro unos minutos-

Estas feliz amor? –le pregunto Ike a zelda la cual ya casi lloraba de la emoción de haber visto a su bebe y de que sería niño-

SI estoy muy feliz, debe ser precioso, igual a su padre…sus mismos ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su nariz y boca..

Si zelda.. Tienes razón, -ike se sintió mal al escuchar eso, pero..Que podía hacer al respecto, no podía contradecirla, después de todo siguió teniéndolo en claro que ese bebe era fruto del amor de zelda y link y no de el con zelda—

Y como…llamaremos a nuestro hijo zelda?

Se llamara Link…

¡¿Qué? Link?

De todas formas el es su padre no Ike? Quiero honrar su memoria y llamar a su hijo como el, acaso es algo malo?

No… no es nada malo, está bien que se llame como tú quieras, -Ike solo quería desaparecer de ahí, no se sentía cómodo con lo que le dijo su esposa y era de esperarse se sentía un usurpador de familias—

ambos se quedaron callados hasta que el Dr. por fin regreso seguido de un joven alto rubio bien parecido con zarcillos azules en sus orejas y con su bata de Dr.—

Bueno Link analiza el ultrasonido, y dime que anomalía vez en ella-le ordeno el medico el cual Link estaba a cargo.

ambos voltearon al escuchar el nombre "link" ike por su lado solo pensó "mierda" ya no quiero escuchar ese nombre, pero zelda se extrañó al escuchar ese nombre, pero obvio Link su Link no era el único en el mundo con ese nombre, así que se tranquilizó por un momento hasta que vio entrar al apuesto médico en la habitación donde ella y Ike se encontraban—

los 3 se quedaron en shock como por una hora jajajaja miento, por unos minutos, se miraron y nadie cruzo palabra alguna, hasta que la princesa movió sus labios para hablar-

L..i..nk…?

ike solo se le quedo mirando detalladamente para ver si era el verdadero Link o era una persona mas pero parecido a el pero cuando le vio las orejas y los zarcillos no tuvo dudas de que era el—

al héroe del tiempo le recorría el sudor en su frente de los nervios por la situación en la que se encontraba-

Que hacen Uds. aquí? –pregunto Link nervioso

¡tu…estas…muerto…¡ como…es…posible…

ike se levantó y se puso frente a el-

qué demonios haces tú aquí.. Se supone que estabas muerto

Pues ya vez… no estoy muerto…

este…Uds. se conocen?—pregunto el Dr. extrañado de la reacción de los 3?

Dr..porfavor déjenos solos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar los 3—le contesto muy furioso Ike-

Bien.. iré por unos resultados Link, encárgate..

zelda no aguanto las ganas de llorar, estaba muy confundida como es que estaba vivo, debía encontrar la respuesta rápido—

Como es que tu…estas vivo.. –pregunto la princesa curiosa y con demasiado sentimiento.

Es una larga historia que no quiero contar, si me disculpan yo no quiero hablar de nada tengo mucho trabajo y muchos pacientes que atender..

Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que le respondas a zelda, ella merece una explicación y cuando se la des entonces si te puedes largar y dejarnos en paz!

Ike! Basta! –zelda comenzó a asustarse lo que menos quería era ver a ambos pelearse, se levanto de la camilla y se incorporo acercándose a ambos—

Yo no voy a discutir contigo Ike, tengo mucho trabajo en verdad

Ya te dije que no te vas de aquí hasta que le expliques..

No tengo nada que explicar, por lo que veo son una feliz pareja de casados

-zelda no aguanto y le dio una bofetada- ¡cómo pudiste! Porque no me buscaste si estabas vivo! Eres un idiota! Te odio! No sabes el dolor que me causaste!

link se agarró su mejilla contestándole- ya sé que soy un idiota pero ya no hay nada que hacer, por mi culpa todo esto paso y no tengo cara para verte a los ojos y pedirte perdón y mucho menos una explicación.

¡no me vengas con eso ahora Link, no tienes justificación ¡ esto es imperdonable!

la princesa tomo su bolso y salió de ahí furiosa y demasiado triste, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando se le puso la mente en blanco y se le nublo la vista dejándose caer del piso—

Link…cómo es posible..que estés vivo…que fue lo que paso..

Ahora me vas a tratar como tu amigo Ike, pues fíjate que no, tu y yo ya no somos amigos desde el momento que pretendiste a zelda..

¡tú ya no estabas Link! No tienes por qué justificar tu error de esa manera, yo soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte, me interesa saber en dónde estabas, zelda sufrió mucho por ti no tienes idea, cada noche llora por ti y no puedo consolar su corazón.

Eso ya no es asunto mío, tu eres su esposo no? Entonces ya no me importa nada, ahora si tengo que irme a trabajar sino me llamaran la atención

el héroe del tiempo camino hacia la puerta tomando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla pero antes de que lo hiciera lo interrumpió el mercenario—

Link… zelda está esperando un Hijo tuyo…

Ya sé que es mi hijo…, antes de irme ella me dijo que estaba embarazada-contesto Link, abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola dejando al mercenario dentro con la mente en blanco también, no sabía qué hacer, Ike tenía mucho miedo, porque apareció Link ahora que él y zelda estaban haciendo su vida juntos, había logrado tanto junto zelda, y temió que ahora ella estuviera tras de Link sin importarle estar casada con Ike.

cuando Link salió del consultorio miro a mucha gente reunida en un punto, y a un doctor que atendía el desmayo de zelda , se acercó y la miro desmayada, se asustó demasiado tuvo miedo de lo que le estaba pasando a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma—

¡¿Qué sucedió Dr.? –pregunto Link actuando junto con su superior llevándola en una camilla.

Se desmayó de una impresión, no le está llegando oxígeno al cerebro y eso puede dañar a su bebe, tenemos que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia, llama a al ginecólogo, y avisa a la familia de la señora..

Yo entrare a cirugía con Ud., por favor déjeme..—le suplico Link

Pero…está bien Link démonos prisa entraras conmigo

en eso un grupo de enfermeras se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ike el cual salía tristemente del consultorio—

¡sr. Lowell! Su esposa se puso mal y está en quirófano ahora

¿¡QUE? Como que se puso mal! Que ocurrió!

Tuvo un desmayo y la Sra. no despierta, está dejando de mandar oxígeno al bebe y si no lo sacan inmediatamente podría asfixiarse, le están haciendo una cesárea de urgencia

¡no puede ser! Todo es culpa de Link..!

No se preocupe, le vamos a estar informando de todo lo que suceda, con permiso

Disculpe…no está en quirófano con ella un tal Dr. Link Alden..?

Si sr. Entro con el ginecólogo de la señora y con el cirujano, entre otros..

Bueno gracias… -Ike se sentó en la sala de espera preocupado y con mucho más miedo no solo porque perdería definitivamente a su esposa en el sentido de que ella se iría con Link, sino también por el riesgo que corrían ella y su bebe, no pudo hacer mucho más que rezar por la vida de ambos y que él bebe naciera con bienestar, no se preocupó por lo que Link fuera a hacer para recuperar a zelda, estaba claro que no estaba interesado en recuperarla, estaba avergonzado y arrepentido pero quizá zelda no lo perdonaría jamás y entonces seguiría viviendo con su actual esposo., Ike tomo su móvil y marco a todos sus amigos para avisarle lo que había ocurrido mientras esperaba noticias de su esposa y de su "hijo" porque a pesar de que haya aparecido el verdadero padre para Ike él bebe seguía siendo suyo e igual seguiría respondiendo por él y por zelda.

-mientras pasaba la cesárea los amigos empezaban a llegar y Ike les explico que Link había aparecido y que era Dr., el cual también estaba atendiendo a zelda—

¿y ahora que vas a hacer Ike..? –pregunto samus la cual se sentó junto a el tomando su mano—

No lo se… por ahora no quiero saber nada, solo quiero que zelda y el pequeño Link estén bien…es lo que importa ahora…

¿a que te refieres con… pequeño Link?—pregunto samus

Asi le puso ella a su bebe y yo respeto su decisión..

Ay hermano en que te has metido, mírate como estas ahora..

Eso es problema mío Marth te pido que no te metas..

Marth solo está preocupado por ti hermano al igual que yo, es normal que nos metamos en tu vida no queremos que salgas herido de esto..—le contesto roy muy preocupado

-todo se quedó en silencio hasta que salió Link del quirófano y todos lo miraron en estado de shock sin decir una palabra—

Ike. Zelda está bien, él bebe está en perfectas condiciones, es un niño y podrás verlos en un momento, con permiso..

-el héroe dio medio vuelta y se alejo de de ahí sin intercambiar palabras con sus amigos los cuales se le quedaban viendo de la impresión—

Espera Link. Tenemos que hablar.. –ike se levantó y lo siguió mientras Link aun caminaba sin detenerse-

No tenemos de nada que hablar..

Link.. ese niño es tu hijo pero yo no quise dejarla sola, se ahogó en una depresión en la cual no podía salir.. yo no permití que cayera, estuve ahí con ella, le pedí matrimonio y le dije que nunca la dejaría sola ni a ella ni al bebe, que lo amaría como si fuera su padre, es cierto que la amo pero..Ahora que tu estas aquí pensé mucho las cosas.. y ella no estaría mejor que en tus manos, ella te ama y jamás te ha olvidado, eso me dolió pero no pude exigirle que te olvidarla porque yo no soy esa clase de persona, siempre estuviste presente en sus pensamientos, siempre se confundía y me llamaba por tu nombre, incluso cuando hacíamos el amor ella te menciono todo el tiempo, y yo que podía hacer al respecto?, nada!, aunque Estemos casados nos podemos divorciar y te entregaría a la mujer que amas y a tu hijo..

-link se quedó callado unos minutos para finalmente decir—

Ella es tu mujer yo no soy nadie para venir y quitártela… sobre él bebe… críalo como tuyo por favor… y cuídalo mucho.., no quiero volver a verlos… Uds. están haciendo su vida juntos y debe seguir así

Zelda no me ama Link… ella no ha podido amar a otro hombre estando tu presente en su corazón, ella no es feliz a mi lado… siempre lucho por tratar de amarme pero no pudo, su único consuelo era su bebe, no puedes dejarla, después de este encuentro mucho menos te va a olvidar, va a querer estar contigo y no puedes rechazarla., Link..por favor quédate y haz bien las cosas, soy tu mejor amigo y te estoy entregando lo más preciado en tu vida, sino lo haces te puedes arrepentir el resto de tu vida..

No lo sé…necesito pensar las cosas..estoy muy tenso y estresado, por ahora cuídala, está a punto de despertarse y de seguro preguntara por ti, cuídala mucho

-en eso salía una enfermera de la habitación donde estaba zelda, Ike entusiasmo ya que seguramente por fin lo dejarían entrar a verla a ella y al bebe.

Dr. Alden..la señora Lowell pregunta por Ud..

-ike se sorprendió porque pensó que lo llamaría a él, pero era obvio no? Link había aparecido y naturalmente lo llamaría a él, perdió el tiempo levantándose aun sabiendo lo que pasaría, tomo de nuevo asiento y le dio una señal a Link para que fuera a verla, Link tomo fuerzas y entro a la habitación y les pidió a todas las enfermeras que los dejaran solos, al salir estas cerraron la puerta de la lujosa habitación.

Ike…estas bien..?—pregunto Peach mirando al triste mercenario.

Estoy bien Peach no se preocupen por mí, lo que importa es que esos 2 estarán juntos nuevamente, hacen linda pareja no creen?

-todos se quedaron callados pues aunque Ike hablaba de buena forma no podía ocultar su tristeza y eso hacía que sus amigos también estuvieran tristes—

**Pobre de ike me sentí mal por él, pero así las cosas deben ser al menos en mi historia, estuvo dramático el encuentro no?, bueno a Link lo hice medico porque desde hace tiempo llevaba esa idea de que el estudiara medicina en mis fics , he escrito muchos y en la mayoría están casados él y zelda y el es un Dr. reconocido así que deje la idea de que fuera medico, sobre el apellido "Alden" es un apellido que leí en una historia hace mucho tiempo y que ese autor o autora no recuerdo así le puso Link Alden, así que decidí dejarlo, la verdad no tenía algún otro apellido para él.**

**¿Qué va a pasar con ellos 2 ahora que se han encontrado cara a cara?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡ Insisto! Pobre Ike! Porque lo hago sufrir así!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Bueno después de mucho tiempo que me ausente aquí les traigo por fin el capitulo final, tuve problemillas familiares y falta de imaginación por esa razón tarde en subir el capitulo pero aquí esta ojala les guste! **

**CAPITULO 6. ACLARANDO EL PASADO**.

-cuando Link entro a la habitación se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la paciente, miro a zelda la cual estaba un poco adormecida pero consiente, y le costaba trabajo moverse y hablar—

¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Link

Algo..Mareada.. No siento mi cuerpo..

No te preocupes vas a estar bien, la enferma me dijo que querías verme..

¿Cómo esta mi bebe?, me asusté mucho..Cuando desperté ya no vi mi vientre abultado..

El bebe está bien no te preocupes, lo están checando y en un momento lo traerán para que lo veas, zelda..Estuve hablando con Ike..

Link..,ike me propuso matrimonio y se hizo cargo de mi y del embarazo…, ahora que te veo no entiendo… porque…te llore tanto..me deshice… se me desgarro la vida.. y ahora..que te veo vivo.. no puedo llorar de gusto…¿por qué?

Porque debes estar enojada conmigo, decepcionada, y no merecedor de tus lágrimas..

¿Porque te fuiste?…¿porque me ocultaste que estabas vivo?…¿por qué no me buscaste…?

Zelda…Ike tiene razón, tienes derecho a una explicación y te la voy a dar..

Estuvimos en la guerra, es cierto que me fui a luchar, pero…todo salió mal.. me convirtieron el lobo y me lastimaron hasta que los golpes despegaron la carne de mis huesos…

-la princesa se puso sus manos en la boca impresionada por lo que había oído—

Cuando me pude liberar me escape lejos donde nadie me encontró, las heridas sanaron poco a poco y cuando estuve totalmente recuperado entre al castillo de ganondorf para buscar la piedra del crepúsculo y volver a mi normalidad, cuando lo hice luchamos los 2 hasta que no pudo más y lo encerré de nuevo, me avisaron que estabas aquí y regrese a la ciudad, pero… no sabía que eras la prometida de Ike, cuando me entere de eso..Decidí alejarme, me dolió y comencé a hacer mi vida lejos de ti, creí que era lo mejor seguir fingiendo mi muerte para que tu fueras feliz con Ike, seguí estudiando pero no en la academia smash, solo me faltaba poco para graduarme y la continúe en otra escuela, me llevaron al hospital smash a hacer mi residencia pero me aliviaba saber que ninguno de Uds. vendría a caer a un hospital, y vaya sorpresa..Te encuentro aquí..

-la princesa no dijo palabra alguna, solo se escuchó la puerta abrirse y una enfermera entrando con un bebe en brazos el cual lloraba—

Con permiso sra Lowell, traigo al bebe para que lo conozca, disculpe que interrumpe..

No..no interrumpe nada, gracias, -zelda extendió sus brazos recibiendo a su pequeño envuelto en una cobija azul, link por su parte se levanto de la silla para no estorbar el encuentro de madre e hijo—

Por las diosas…es…hermoso… mira Link..es idéntico a ti, tiene toda tu cara..

-link se acercó para ver a su pequeño.

la enfermera le explicaba como debía cargarlo ya que era un bebe recién nacido y eran demasiado frágiles, le dijo que debía intentar alimentarlo para que se fuera acostumbrando ya que el pequeño con su fuerte llanto pedía alimento a su madre—

Me voy a retirar para que estés con él y lo alimentes, ya luego nos vemos.. Por cierto deberías llamar a Ike, está muy preocupado por ti..

-zelda no contesto por la emoción de tener al pequeño en sus brazos comenzando a hablarle tiernamente, Link abrió la puerta y salió—

Ike.. Pasa a verla

-Ike se levanto y se dirigió hacia la habitación corrió hacia zelda y la abrazo—estaba tan preocupado por ti, estas bien?

-zelda lo alejo un poco de ella—

Estoy bien…donde esta Link? A donde fue? Quiero que venga..

Link..? Bueno… no se a donde fue…pero..Enseguida te lo traigo… por cierto… tienen un bebe muy hermoso…

Ike.. Espera…-zelda tomo la mano de Ike antes de que se fuera—

Ike…discúlpame…por…todos estos malos ratos que te he hecho pasar.. se que tu eres mi esposo… pero… Link ya me aclaro todo… yo no sé qué hacer al respecto…

No tienes nada que pensar zelda es obvio debes irte con el.. no te preocupes por mi..Estaré bien.. mañana mismo iré con mi abogado para sacar el acta de divorcio y la firmes..

Ike.. de verdad perdóname… yo..te lastime mucho y no merezco ser feliz si tu no lo eres..

Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi, te amo y porque te amo quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, -el príncipe se acerco a zelda y le dio un beso en su frente y otro al bebe.

Quiero que los dos sean felices.

I..ke…

-se dirigió a la puerta y salió lo más rápido, se sentía muy triste y le ordeno a Marth que buscara a Link para decirle que zelda quería verlo, se despidió de todos y se retiró del hospital—

-Marth por fin encontró a Link el cual estaba en una pared recargado perdido en sus pensamientos—

¡link!

Eh..? Que pasa..Marth?

Zelda pregunta por ti, dice que vayas a verla

Que no está con Ike?—pregunto el héroe del tiempo sorprendido

No… Mi hermano no duro menos de 5 minutos ahí dentro, salió y me dijo que te buscara porque zelda preguntaba por ti, después de pedirme eso se despidió de todos y se fue sin decir más..

-Link suspiro porque sabía lo que su amigo sentía al renunciar a la mujer que amaba—

Ike… en verdad es un gran amigo.. no merece esto… -dijo Link serio.

Pienso lo mismo porque es mi hermano y no me gusta verlo sufrir, me duele mucho lo que está pasando ..

Siento mucho lo que está pasando Marth, por favor perdóname…hice mal fingir mi muerte y hacer que Ike se ilusionara tanto con ella, ojala puedas perdonarme… -dijo Link agachando un poco su rostro, la verdad se sentía triste por Ike

No me pidas perdón a mi Link, debes pedírselo a Ike, sé que es mi hermano y te disculpas por eso, pero lo mejor sería que te disculparas directamente con él, que hablaran y arreglaran esto de la mejor manera

Si tienes razón Marth, debo hablar bien con Ike, no sé lo que pasara ahora., gracias por avisarme iré a hablar con zelda, por favor llama a Ike y dile que lo veré en la cafetería del hospital a las 5pm.

Está bien Link yo le digo no te preocupes, y Link.. me da mucho gusto verte sano y salvo –Marth abrazo a su amigo gustoso pero igual triste por su hermano , Link por supuesto correspondió aquel amistoso abrazo.

-Link camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la princesa de Hyrule reposando junto a su pequeño—

Marth me dijo que querías verme.. –comento Link mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Si, le dije que te avisara –le respondió la princesa agotada sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos

¿ya lo alimentaste? –pregunto Link mientras se sentaba al lado de ella mirándolos a ambos

Si ya lo alimente, es algo difícil pero finalmente pude hacerlo.

Zelda.. Quede de hablar con Ike, pero antes... Quiero preguntarte que es lo que tú deseas en tu vida, a quien quieres a tu lado

Link sabes que te quiero a ti en mi vida, yo no he amado a otro hombre, no me vería lejos de ti en el futuro, quiero que seamos una familia unida y feliz.

Yo también deseo eso zelda, nunca deje de amarte, eres todo para mi, quiero que seas mía, mi esposa mi mujer

¿es en serio Link? Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte…

-Link se acerco lentamente a ella, tomo su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de ella para por fin besarlos después de tanto tiempo sin sentirlos, zelda correspondió el beso, derramo una lagrima pues creía que era un sueño, sufrió tanto por la pérdida de su héroe que no podía creer estar nuevamente en sus brazos, cuando se separaron de aquel romántico beso Link se agacho un poco para darle un beso a su precioso hijo—

Hicimos un hijo hermoso zelda -menciono el héroe mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del pequeño recién nacido—

Es igualito a su padre, te amo tanto Link anhelaba el día que conocieras a tu hijo sin embargo me siento algo mal por la situación de Ike, es un gran hombre no se merece ser lastimado de esta manera, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi , tiene un gran corazón, ¿porque la gente buena siempre termina sufriendo los pecados de otros?.

Mira no te sientas mal, el está feliz de que tu y yo estemos juntos de nuevo, le estoy totalmente agradecido por lo que hizo por ambos, y créeme que el encontrara la felicidad así que no te sientas mal .

Está bien Link tratare de no estar deprimida por el , y que vamos a hacer ahora –pregunto su majestad aun algo agotada—

Pues los llevare a ambos a mi casa y comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos, cuando termine el proceso de divorcio entonces nos casaremos - le contesto el héroe del tiempo.

-zelda no respondió nada porque estaba distraía mirando detalladamente aquel pequeño ángel que ambos habían hecho a la perfección—

¡Demonios son las 5 de la tarde! –exclamo Link alterado—

¿y porque te sorprende tanto que sean las 5 Link?

Quede de hablar con Ike a las 5 en la cafetería del hospital, iré a verlo y enseguida regreso para ver como sigues –contesto Link mientras se levantaba-

Está bien, te amo mucho Link..

Y yo a ti también te amo mucho cariño, los amo a los dos –el héroe le dio un beso a su pareja y otro a su pequeño para después salir del cuarto y dirigirse al lugar donde había quedado con su amigo-

-cuando Ike miro a Link que se acercaba empuño su mano derecha porque sabía que debía enfrentar esta situación y resolverla de una vez por todas no quería ver a Link como un enemigo quería seguir viéndolo como el amigo que siempre fue para él, quería vencer esa situación sin miedo después de todo siempre supo que zelda nunca le perteneció, ella nunca abrió un espacio en su corazón para Ike—

Hola Link..

Hola Ike –el héroe tomo asiento pidiendo un café a una mesera—

¿Cómo esta zelda y el pequeño? –pregunto Ike

Los dos están muy bien Ike gracias por preguntar –contesto Link mientras se preparaba su café que recién le habían traído—

Bueno a que se debe que me hayas citado –pregunto Ike mientras le daba un trago a su café-

Primero que nada quiero que me disculpes por hacerte sufrir de esta manera quitándote a la mujer que amas, se que te hiciste responsable de ella y no tengo palabras para agradecértelo Ike, eres un amigo increíble una maravillosa persona y estoy seguro que encontraras la felicidad que mereces..

Vaya.. no esperaba esas palabras de ti… -daba un sorbo a su café nuevamente- sin embargo siempre supe que lo harías, no te preocupes de lo que haya pasado, lo que me da gusto es que estén juntos de nuevo, además ese pequeño merecía estar con su verdadero padre y no con un padrastro, espero que sean felices y sobre el divorcio no te preocupes lo tramitare lo antes posible para que puedan casarse pronto –contesto el mercenario—

Bueno Ike muchísimas gracias no se como agradecértelo—Link volvió a tomar un poco de su café—

No tienes que agradecer nada, eres mi amigo y se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi, mi recompensa es verlos felices me da muchísimo gusto.

-Ike extendió su mano derecha en señal de amistad y Link no tardo en responderle el saludo—

Bueno ire a ver a zelda un rato mas para continuar trabajando

Esta bien Link, iré al piso contigo para estar con los demás

Entonces vamos –los dos se levantaron de la mesa y llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de zelda—

Que raro ¿A dónde habrán ido todos? –se pregunto Ike sentándose en la sala de espera—

Ni Idea Ike quizá salieron a tomar un poco de aire fresco, bueno entrare un momento con ella, -abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación—

Si quizá sea eso.. –Respondió Ike mirando alrededor del hospital—

Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? –pregunto una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca—

Claro! Por favor siéntate –respondió un poco nervioso el príncipe-

Gracias, soy Vanessa –la chica extendió su mano en señal de saludo—

Mucho gusto vanessa yo soy Ike –le respondió el saludo de inmediato—

¿Tienes enfermos en el hospital? Que pregunta tan tonta disculpa es obvio sino que harías aquí verdad? –le contesto la chica un poco nerviosa era obvio que el chico le gustaba y por más que intentaba portarse normal no podía

Bueno.. mi.. espo.. digo.. mi cuñada se acaba de aliviar, su esposo es como mi hermano

Vaya que bonito debe ser tener un sobrino, disculpa la pregunta ¿Qué tuvo tu cuñada? –le pregunto la chica interesada—

Un niño

Awww que hermoso, debes estar feliz, en cambio yo.. mi hermanita tiene varicela por esa razón estoy aquí

No te preocupes ella va a estar bien, aquí hay excelentes médicos incluido mi hermano –Ike le sonrió—

-pasaron varios días, dieron de alta a zelda y comenzaron la mudanza hacia la casa de Link, Ike como buen amigo les ayudo llevando las cosas de zelda a su nuevo hogar, parecía interminable, como es que la princesa de Hyrule había traído tantas cosas preguntándose ambos héroes mientras cargaban todo a la casa—

-ike sacudió sus manos en señal de haber terminado el duro trabajo—

Bueno parece que es todo, ¿o falta algo?

No, ya era todo Ike, ahora tengo que acomodar todo –le respondió Link

Si quieres puedo quedarme a ayudarte

No Ike no te preocupes me has ayudado suficiente, yo terminare de acomodar las cosas, ¿acaso crees que tanto entrenamiento no sirven de nada? –le respondió el héroe riendo

Bueno tienes razón, entonces creo que es hora de irme –respondio Ike un poco nostálgico—

Ike muchas gracias por todo, no te vayas a ausentar mucho porque queremos verte seguido y tu sobrino seguro te extrañara mucho—respondió la princesa de Hyrule cargando al pequeño mientras era abrazada por su marido—

No., no lo hare zelda no te preocupes, espero verlos pronto por ahora debo regresar a mi reino, por ser el mayor de mis hermanos me corresponden las tareas reales, pero no me olvidare de regresar lo mas pronto posible a visitarlos, cuida mucho a ese bebe zelda y link..piénsalo dos veces antes irte amigo mío

No te preocupes amigo no lo hare, cuidate mucho y nos veremos pronto –Link despidió a su gran amigo con un abrazo—

-Ike le respondió el abrazo para después darle otro a zelda y darle un beso al pequeño—

¡cuidense mucho! Hasta luego! –Ike se retiro hasta que desapareció en el horizonte

-Link y zelda entraron a su nuevo hogar donde comenzarían su vida juntos—

Aquí empieza todo… -comento Link dando un suspiro de alivio estando nuevamente con la mujer que amaba—

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE FIC Y DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ POR TARDAR EN SUBIR EL ULTIMO FIC PERO PORFIN ESTA TERMINADA! LINK DEBIA QUEDARSE CON ZELDA ESA ERA LA DECISION DEL DESTINO..**


End file.
